


[PODFIC] The Captain Crowley Series - Aziraphale

by kerravon



Series: Captain Crowley series podfics [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a combination of two short stories from Daegaer's 'Captain Crowley' series, the ones focused on Aziraphale. Due to their short length, I grouped them together. I plan to post the rest of this series as well, finishing with "Bright With His Splendour" which was the whole point, after all. I hope I do them justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Captain Crowley Series - Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gone for Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99485) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



This is a podfic of parts 9 and 3 of Daegaer's "Captain Crowley" series, in MP3 and M4b format.  
Stories on this recording include:

Gone for Soldiers (author's part 9)  
Brightness (author's part 3)

 

Total length: 13 Minutes 51 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Captain Crowley Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19366)  
[Gone for Soldiers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99485)  
[Brightness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99479)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (12.7 MB): [Captain Crowley series - Podfic - Aziraphale](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/kque7l)

M4b Audiobook Direct Download (1.65 MB):[Captain Crowley series - Aziraphale - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/6bddnl)

Streaming:  


Listen now at Soundcloud:[Captain Crowley Series](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/captain-crowley-series-aziraphale)


End file.
